Adolf Hitler (Downfall Parodies)
Adolf Hitler became the central protagonist of a series of parodies including him and the other characters from the movie Downfall. Unlike his serious counterpart, he is usually depicted as much less tyrannical, though he sometimes plays the role of an antagonist. In the original movie, he was portrayed by the late Bruno Ganz. History Origin The film where this character originated, Downfall, portrayed the last 10 days of Hitler's life in the Führerbunker, during the Russian invasion of Berlin. Understandably, with the Russian Red Army at his doorstep, Hitler was a bit stressed which displays itself in ranting at his subordinates for not following his unrealistic orders. Ultimately, he decided to shoot himself, as he felt death would be less humiliating than being captured at the hands of his enemies. The Parodies In the parodies, Hitler controls the remnants of his Third Reich which is still in a war against the Allies and under an imminent Soviet invasion. In addition, no one around him seems to take him seriously in spite of his presidential status; Hitler is even chased by the police or beaten by random bystanders at times. Despite these various threats, it seems that there is a truce between the Allies, the Russians and the Third Reich allowing Hitler to lead the Führerbunker as well as what remains of Berlin. He is also the CEO of ReichTech, which is a conglomerate of companies producing various high-tech equipment. ReichTech produced lots of weapons for the Third Reich, notably the Pencil of Doom, which is a powerful, explosive-rigged pencil that explodes at whatever it touches, owned by Hitler. The pencil's blast is usually enough to completely obliterate a person, wreck a car or even collapse a whole building. Characteristics Personality Although his personality strongly varies depending on the parodies, there are numerous traits that are recurring, due to the parodies sharing a common source, that is the film. Most notably, he's EXTREMELY wrathful, and lashes out at everything that annoys or angers him, even at the slightest annoyance. He's authoritarian, and will execute anyone that dares defy him. It seems that Fegelein's constant teases and pranks, as well as his absurdly dimwitted subordinates have taken a huge toll to Hitler's sanity. However, even if he blames the whole Führerbunker for his problems, he's actually not much better than his minions. For instance, in HRP's parodies, Hitler is unable to find Berlin on the map and calls the city where is located the Bunker the “Unknown City”. Hitler also suffers from a “Villain decay”, and as such, is no longer genocidal nor interested in the ongoing war, though in most parodies he remains antisemitic and racist. Hitler doesn't seem to care at all about being confined in a Bunker due to the threat of an imminent Russian's invasion, although in most parodies he has a strong distaste for the Bunker itself and would prefer to live comfortably elsewhere. He rarely raised this issue, but he doesn't seem to be worried the Bunker is seemingly isolated from the enemies. Other recurring traits include: egotism (everything must resolve around him), obliviousness, greed, impatience and cowardice. Most of the time, the dictator is fond of trolling, especially his loyal subordinates, though he does plan against and even prank his sworn enemies. He also hates alternate versions of himself from others films, such as [[Adolf Hitler (Tarantinoverse)|the one from Inglourious Basterds]], and considers himself to be the actual and genuine Hitler. In spite of this, he also possesses some standards and even heroic qualities. He protected the Führerbunker, Germany or even the whole Earth from numerous threats and attempted to defeat several villains such as Emperor Palpatine in Hitler tries to destroy the Death Star with the Death Star. When he faces a paranormal threat, Hitler is usually cowardly, though if he's cornered and hopeless, he might rant against such threat. For instance, he lashes out at the Slenderman in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNWegPhnxRY Slenderman invades the Bunker!]. Powers and abilities Hitler's primary power is his control over the Third Reich, or rather what remains of his empire. In spite of his status, few people actually take him seriously. His orders are rarely carried out and often contested, especially by Jodl. Because there is no actual continuity between the parodies, Hitler is quite immortal as he can come up from death or heal from damaging wounds. However, this trait is shared by the rest of the Führerbunker, so that's not one of his unique ability. In addition, Hitler often suffers from strange diseases (such as the Vocoding Voice issue), which are probably given by Fegelein. In numerous parodies, Hitler possesses a deadly weapon called the Pencil of Doom, which explodes at whatever it touches when thrown. However, Hitler often forgets to take it with him when he goes elsewhere outside the Führerbunker. Hitler is also able to use guns, explosives, as well as to drive a tank and a large range of cars. Sometimes, Downfall's Hitler is also proven to be proficient at hand-to-hand combat, as multiple parodies show him fighting against opponents (usually Fegelein or sent by him) and winning, or at least putting up a good fight. He even fought Chuck Norris to a standstill on one occasion but lost, because he angered the famous martial artist by punching an innocent girl who tried to stop him from killing Norris. Relationships With the Bunker Hitler's relationship with the Bunker is usually portrayed as difficult. Hitler deems everyone around him as useless and incompetent, and in return most of the Führerbunker's inhabitants openly troll or taunt him. In HRP's parodies, Hitler is called “My Failüre”. Even the Bunker's furniture itself pranks Hitler in some surrealist parodies. However, while he has a strong distaste for the Bunker, he will protect it and its inhabitants if threatened. Burgdorf Much like Jodl, Burgdorf plays the role of an objector, though he does so only in the Original Bunker Scene. Burgdorf will often calls Hitler a “Poor Old Man”, which annoys him more than anything else (except Fegelein — see below). Hitler considers him as a drunk fool as Burgdorf can often be seen drinking alcohol and intoxicated. Eva Braun Eva Braun is one of the very few people that Hitler actually loves. Even if she's useless to his plans, Hitler often confesses to her his feelings about the events unfolding. In fact, Eva is quite Hitler's “Morality Pet”. Fegelein However, the same cannot be said about Eva's brother-in-law. Fegelein constantly tortures Hitler, along with the rest of the Bunker, in countless ways which are more than often physically impossible, such as the one time when he mutated everyone. His antics range from harmless and merely annoying, to devastating with long-lasting consequences such as the prank mentioned. Hitler absolutely hates that nuisance, to the point that he slowly became his absolute archenemy. Over the years, Fegelein has become such a threat to the Führer's integrity that the mere though of Fegelein's presence is enough to drive Hitler into an endless rant, as revealed in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I86kxiQBcnw Hitler tries not to rant]. As a result, most of Hitler's plans focus into killing Fegelein, although all of his attempts to get rid of him failed as Fegelein revealed himself to be immortal. A running gag is that Hitler elaborates a sophisticated plan within his conference room to get rid Fegelein, then proceeds, only to Fegelein entering the same conference room minutes, if not seconds later like nothing happened much to Hitler's dismay. Hitler hates so much Fegelein that he blames him even if he has absolutely nothing to do with the current problem. Sometimes, Hitler might order Fegelein's execution, even if the latter did nothing and is just invincible. However, in very rare instances, they might cast aside their rivalry and team up together if an even more dangerous (or annoying) threat arises, such as the time when Hitler used Fegelein's assistance to get rid once and for all of his Inglorious Basterd's version. Goebbels Out of every Hitler's lackeys, Goebbels is the most loyal of them, and as such, is often privileged. Hitler and Goebbels often shares advises when they dine together (in the famous Hitler Dinning Scene). Despite this, Hitler often mocks him along with the rest of his subordinates for his face by calling him “Dr. Skeletor” or “Half-Dead Monster” (in fact, Hitler is genuinely frightened by Goebbels' face). In addition, Goebbels doesn't mind if Hitler insults or reprimands his wife. Although Goebbels is greatly angered by these embarrassing nicknames, he remains faithful and devoted to his Führer, similarly to his serious counterpart as well as his real life counterpart. Göring Hitler despises him for being completely useless, lazy and only thinking about eating. In some parodies, especially those of Dumb Fish Parodies, Hitler will send Göring elsewhere to get rid of him. However, this can backfire, as there is even a whole series of parodies — [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDEb6LUBOaw Hitler sends Göring to Africa] — where Göring became a dangerous antagonist, as he conquered all of Africa and threatened to consume Europe, then the whole world if nothing defeated him. Grawitz Hitler mainly uses Grawitz as a concierge, even though the latter is quite reluctant of this job. In the meantime, Hitler often calls him useless, fat and unworthy of his attention, while hilariously maintaining a serious facade, which ends up with Grawitz on the verge of crying. Günsche Günsche is Hitler's titular informer. Günsche annoys him with his completely irrelevant news that more than often state the obvious. Hitler even fired him several times, though he's forced to rehire him as there is no one that can actually hold the job. Indeed, Günsche can be incredibly useful to the Führer and the latter often uses in his plans to get rid of someone. Günsche also serves as Hitler's messenger. Himmler Himmler is often portrayed as an ally of Fegelein. In most parodies that take place during the dinner, Hitler is informed that Himmler betrayed him, either by committing an antic or lying about a promise he took in front of the dictator. Oddly enough, even if Hitler is angered at the moment, he doesn't seem to care much about it and considers Himmler as a good lackey, even if they are not friends. Jodl Jodl constantly objects Hitler's plans, except in a very few numbers of parodies. As a result, Hitler despises him for his uselessness and inability to keep quiet. Hitler often nicknames him a “bald f#ck” or a “shiny head”. When pushed out of edge, Hitler might retaliate by executing him, usually in front of the others generals. Sometimes, the conflict between the two men goes much further. For instance, in a series of videos made by HRP, Jodl rebelled against Hitler's tyranny and even threatened to destitute, if not murder the Führer and take his place. Keitel As opposed to both Jodl and Burgdorf, Keitel is the “Yes Man” of the Führer, and will very rarely oppose him. Despite this, Hitler rarely relies on or even speaks to him. It is often shown that, even if he's quiet, Keitel is distraught by his superior's crazy plans. Koller Koller is the secondary informer of Hitler. Unlike Günsche, Koller is much more serious and competent, though this doesn't prevent him from occasionally taunting the Führer. Krebs Krebs is portrayed most of the time as a dimwit only interested on maps and fish. Hitler considers him irrelevant, though he does take some advises from him. While their relationship isn't uneasy, Hitler is usually disturbed by Kreb's weird hobbies, and might remind him of staying quiet when he plans. Madga Although he doesn't mind her, he cannot stand her cries. Villainous acts Here is a list of some of Hitler's villainous moments: *Constantly calls Goebbels, his most trusted advisor, "Dr. Skeletor" or "half-dead monster" because of his emaciated face. **He also mocks Göring and Grawitz for being overweight. *In the "Hitler's Pencil of Doom" series, he throws his deadly weapon at various bystanders or structures, causing numerous destructions. *Resists an arrest in Hitler is informed he is under arrest. **This happens again in Hitler is chased by the police where he attempts to escape the police on a vehicle, along with the rest of his generals. *Destroys the whole planet Earth in Hitler buys the Death Star and accidental destroys Earth. *Tries to have Himmler performing a disgusting act on him in this video. *Has Justin Bieber killed by a firing squad in Hitler has Justin Bieber shot and killed. *Plans to eliminate Jodl, in front of the latter, in Hitler plans to have Jodl eliminated. *Blows up the bunker in order to put an end to his misery, which kills him as well as the rest of the Führerbunker's staff, in Hitler plans to blow up the bunker. He also sealed the exit so Krebs couldn't save himself and his fish before he triggers the explosion. *Rants about his origins (which he deems impure) in Hitler is informed about his Jewish and African ancestry. *Attempts to assault and rob an old bystander twice, then to rob a jewelry store in Hitler goes criminal. *Becomes a streaker in Hitler plans to be a streaker. *Beats up Grawitz and Jodl for their inability to drive in Hitler and the driving lessons. *Attempts to rob a house in Hitler goes to prison; he earns a life sentance thanks to Göring who happens to be a judge. *Becomes a mafia Don in Hitler the gangster. After Fegelein foils his operations and kills his most trusted hitman, Hitler personally catches and kills his nemesis. He also threatens to murder Grawitz if he doesn't pay his debts. Trivia *Downfall's Hitler is in competition with the others fictional Hitler, notably the ''Inglorious Basterd's'' version of Hitler. In the War of Hitlers series by Hitler Rant Parodies, he actually destroys all of his fictional copies. Category:Parody/Homage Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Dimwits Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Immortals Category:Incompetent Category:Internet Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Necessary Evil Category:On & Off Category:Opportunists Category:Power Hungry Category:Protagonists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Scapegoat Category:Spouses Category:Suicidal Category:Totalitarians Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Tyrants Category:Wrathful Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Insecure